A series of studies dealing with (1) the types of cues from foveal and parafoveal vision which are important in reading, (2) the types of cues that are integrated across fixations in reading, and (3) how reader's eye movements are controlled and proposed. These studies are a continuation of the principal investigators research on basic perceptual and cognitive processes in reading. The major experimental techniques that will be utilized is the monitoring of the eye movements of subject and display changes on a Cathode Ray Tube from which the subject is reading. The display changes will be made contingent upon the subject's eye movements. The basic technique of monitoring the eye movements by the computer and making rapid display changes at precise times with respect to the exact location of the eye will be utilized to investigate some questions of importance concerning perceptual and cognitive processes in reading. The data from these studies should be valuable in formulating more precise theories of the reading process and in developing reading programs.